User blog:Naruko-the-kitsune/Bolts origins
ok guys i thought you deserved something so im going to do this in smallish parts so heres the first part anyway enjoy ^3^ *warning* slight abuse i'm not proud of it but i had to sadly Bolts origins-(The birth and meeting daddy) It was a dark and stormy night it was the 30st of October and It was a full moon so bad luck was sure to come anyway it was about 11:30 when Crystal went into labor ( imma skip this part cuz I don’t like talking about the birthing process) and with a final scream and a lightning flash and at the stroke of midnight Bolt was born he was what some people would call a cute baby he was like a porcelain doll with very pale skin and bright cyan eyes there was only one fault to this doll he had a lightning bolt in his hair Crystal saw this and cried not tears of joy tears of despair because with that lightning bolt in his hair it meant he had the curse of time or also known as in his father's language κατάρα του χρόνου(i have no idea how to say this but this is greek).sure Crystal was happy to have a son but seeing as she did not have a father for the son she had given birth to seeing as he went to greece at the beginning of her pregnancy (idk if i spelled tht right). She knew she would have to search for a new place to live seeing as the streets were not the best place to raise a newborn child. As Crystal was thinking of where to live her sister walked back in with her son.”Crystal hes so perfect i wish i could lend you a hand but you know how cold i like my house it wouldnt be right to make him go through that” said Luna.”I know you want to help but you have to take care of you own village i understand that you cant help you must do whats right for your people. Now can i have my son?” Crystal replied.”Of course here” answers Luna as she hands Crystal her son.”Crystal when he becomes older i will send one of my guards to protect him.” Luna says as she prepares to leave. Crystal looks up from her son with a small smile”thank you Ill send you a letter when hes ready for them”Crystal says (its gonna get a bit repetative) and Luna walks away from Crystal and leaves the room. (timeskip to a few months later) ’Its been a few months since bolt was born and im glad i havent run into his fa-’Crystal got inturrupted by running into someone.”Im so sorry i wasnt watching where i was going”Crystal apologized” i thought i taught you better Crystal” said the person she ran into.”what do yo-no no why now Bomani i thought you left for greece.” Crystal says scared for many many reasons.”I did i just got back and is it true?”Bomani asks looking alittle mad” is what true?”Crystal asks(gonna be repetitive to) back and backs up a bit” is it true that when i left you were pregnant?”Bomani asks looking madder”........” Crystal dosnt answer and backs away more knowing that if she said yes he would hit her making her fall and hurt Bolt who was in a sling on her back.”Answer me NOW!” Bomani says losing his temper.” Y-yes i was p-pregnant when you left......”Crystal says”I knew something was up with you when i left....wheres the kid?” Bomani asks crossing his arms.”I-im not telling y-you....”Crystal says and crosses her arms.”Crystal im gonna ask one more time......where is th-”Bomani gets inturupted by Bolt squeaking and trying to get Crystals attention”shit.......”Crystal says and trys to run away but Bomani grabs her arm and looks at bolt”so this is my kid right?” Bomani asks”Y-yes now let me go” Crystal answers and bomani lets go of her arm and picks up bolt from his sling”hmmm......he has your curse”Bomani says in disgust and glares at crystal who is trying to hide her right arm which has been cursed along with her left leg and the shaved half of her head(aka her right side is shaved and the left side has hair to her shoulder and the right side has zig-zag patterens in the hair she also has a diamond like shape in the middle of her forehead that has small lines coming out of it)”how long did you plan on avoiding me Crystal?” Bomani asks setting bolt on the ground and Crystal picks him up and holds him”for as long as i had to i knew you didnt want kids” Crystal says and Bomani takes bolt and sets him on the ground again and slaps Crystal and Crystal falls to the ground holding her cheek”ow....”Crystal says and looks up at bomani who is looking down at her in anger”if you new i didnt want kids then you should have gotten rid of him before he was born”bomani says while he points at bolt who is glareing at bomani for hitting his mom”if you dont like me having a kid then leave and never show your face again to me or MY son.” Crystal says getting up and glareing at bomani while her pupils turn into very thin slits and her hair starts standing up(atm crystal is getting defensive because bomani is known to start fighting when hes angry so crystal is like a bear in a way)bomani wastes no time and trys to punch crystal and crystal dodges and picks up bolt moving him into a small crate where he cant get out of and setting him in there and crouching down and gets ready for bomani to attack again (timeskip after the fight cuz im to lazeh to write it) ”Your still as weak as ever”Bomani says while crossing his arms again and crystal slowly stands up and glares at bomani with one eye.”j-just go” Crystal says as the curse that she has activates making her shrink and turn 18 again”fine by me i was getting tired of you anyway”Bomani says as he walks over to bolt and gives him a small star pendent and walks away before crystal can say a thing.crystal walks over to her son and sits next to the crate and starts crying.”i really wish you didnt see that bolt i really really do.”Crystal says as she crys and bolt reaches over the crates side and pats his moms head lovingly.after crystal finishes crying she picked bolt up out of the crate and hugs him softly and smiles.”your such a sweet boy bolt now i want you to take a nap with me ok?” Crystal asks and bolt yawns and lays his head down on his moms chest falling asleep and crystal laughs and falls asleep as well making sure her son has enough warmth to survive the night. (Meeting someone new and moving in?) crystal wakes up to bolt patting her face.”what is it sweety?”crystal says in a tired voice bolt just keeps patting her face and she slowly notices that bolt is shaking and looking behind her”whats wrong bolt?” crystal says as she looks behind her to see two pink glowing eyes crystal grabs bolt,stands up and starts to slowly back away from the eyes the eyes move closer to crystal and she starts to get defensive again (aka she does the same thing she did to bomani)”no need to attack miss i was just making sure you were okay.” Says the eyes that keep walking towards crystal.”if you would come out of the shadows i would be less attacky.....”(not a word but it fits i guess) crystal says and waits for whoever is in the shadows to come out. Slowly a man with green hair steps out of the shadows.”better?” says the man. ”much better. Who are you?” Crystal says calming down some but staying on her guard.” My name is Bruno Yen what is your name?”Bruno says and crystal looks at him to see if she can trust him with her name’ he looks trust worthy....’ ”my name is Crystal...” Crystal says and she moves the sling infront of her and puts bolt in it.”that is a beautiful name who is the child with you?” Bruno asks.”my son his name is bolt”Crystal answers and looks at bruno again and notices he looks like he came from china’now that i think about it he does have a chinese accent’ bruno chukles and moves his hair out of his eyes”your so young to have children but he is very cute”Bruno says and crystal shakes her head.”im not as young as i seem bruno.”Crystal says smirking and bruno tilts his head to the side”really how old are you?”Bruno says confused”im really 24 years old believe it or not.”Crystal says and looks down at bolt who fell back asleep and bruno looks even more confused” how do you look so young yet your older then you seem?” Bruno asks sitting down on a crate and patting ths seat next to him and crystal sits next to him making sure not to wake up bolt.” A curse has been put on me by my parents it makes me younger by 6 years you can tell i have the curse because of.....my markings.......”Crystal says sighing and trying to hide her right arm with the sling.bruno sees this and lightly grabs her arm”no need to hide the curse marks to be honest i thought they were birthmarks they are still beautiful though.”Bruno says while looking at the marking and crystal blushes slightly”t- thank you....”crystal says shyly bruno smiles” are you homeless crystal?”Bruno asks and crystal sighs and nods”yes i am well i wasnt yesterday....”Crystal says and bruno tilts his head the side” what do you mean?” Bruno asks” i wasnt homeless yesterday the father to my son abandoned us and hes also the reason i look like this. Why do you ask?”Crystal says and looks at bruno out of the corner of her eye.(crystal had her other eye bleeding cuz it was cut so she cant see out of the other atm)”i was wondering if you would like to live with me?”Bruno asks and crystal sighs and nods”yes i am well i wasnt yesterday....”Crystal says and bruno tilts his head the side” what do you mean?” Bruno asks” i wasnt homeless yesterday the father to my son abandoned us and hes also the reason i look like this. Why do you ask?”Crystal says and looks at bruno out of the corner of her eye.(crystal had her other eye bleeding cuz it was cut so she cant see out of the other atm)”i was wondering if you would like to live with me?”Bruno asks and crystal looks at bruno”do you live alone? And i wouldnt want to be a bother to you”crystal says and looks away.”i live with a pack? of panther hybrids and you wouldnt be a bother at all” Bruno says and puts his hand on her shoulder and crystal looks at him again”i-if you insist i....we will stay with you.”crystal says and bruno smiles and stands up”we should get going then its gonna take a while to get to m-our home”Bruno says and offers his hand to crystal and crystal takes it and stands up making sure bolt is asleep still” thank you and how long will it take?” Crystal asks bruno sighs” about 2 days by foot half a day by back ride”Bruno says and starts walking away and crystal follows him”by back ride?” Crystal asks curiously” my pack and i travel by our transformations to make it easier and faster youll see what i mean” bruno says as he puts his hands behind his head ’i wonder what he means.....well as long as it doesnt hurt bolt im fine.’ ”ah here we are.” Bruno says while stoping in the middle of a field and crystal bumps into bruno luckily not waking bolt up” f-forgive me i need to watch where im going” Crystal says while rubbing the back of her head.”its fine anyway do you want to see what i mean by back ride?”Bruno asks and crystal nods slightly”yes i would.”Crystal says”alright stand back a bit and dont be scared” Bruno says while crystal backs up”o-ok....”Crystal says and watches as bruno slowly starts to get bigger and changing form after about 3 seconds a panther the same height as crystal appears where bruno was standing.”w-whoa” Crystal says and backs up some more and the panther chuckles”i said not to be scared didnt i?” Brunos voice says”o-oh be quiet.....its not everyday you get to see transformations happen” Crystal says and bruno chuckles again” anyway lets go”Bruno says as he lays down”you want me to get on you?”Crystal asked confused”yes now hop on and hold on tight i tend to move fast because i get tired very easily”Bruno says and crystal gets on his back and he stands up and starts running away from the field and into a forest” i’d keep your head down if i were you” Bruno says while he keeps running and crystal keeps her head down and about after 5 minutes she falls asleep and bruno chuckle’shes so lucky she gets to rest better keep running’(timeskip to the pack house cuz im lazy and tired) crystal wakes up feeling bolt patting her face again”yes sweetie?”Crystal asks and looks around”whoa.....”Crystal says in amazement and looks down at bolt who is patting the top of brunos head” ....what is it?” Bruno asks as he shakes his head slightly.”whoa careful bruno.”Crystal says as she grabs bolt so he doesnt fall”sorry.....im just really tired i need to rest also could you climb off no offense but your getting kinda heavy that and i want to turn back”Bruno says as he yawns.”oh right yeah give me a second.”Crystal says as she puts bolt into the sling and slides off of bruno,bruno sighs and transforms back”thank you....i dont want to leave you alone so im going to leave rose with you”bruno says as he stretches.”Rose?”Crystal asks.”bruno your back!”a woman with pink hair says as she hugs him and bruno chuckles”hello rose your as hyper as ever.crystal this is rose shes a friend of mine.”Bruno says as he hugs rose back slightly.(bruno is a fluffy teddy bear)”nice to meet yo-small child!”(call my niece that all the time)Rose says as she slightly runs up to crystal and crystal gets defensive again.”rose back away you know better then to run up on people.sorry about her crystal shes excitible”Bruno says as crystal calms down when rose backs away slightly” its fine im just jumpy here not used to the surroundings.also rose if you want to see my son you can”Crystal says as rose walks over to crystal.”awww hes so cute.can i hold him?” Rose asks as she waves at bolt”..sure...”Crystal says as she gives bolt to rose and bolt giggles”hes so adorable!” Rose says as she plays with bolts hand”bruno you should go rest.”Crystal says as she looks at bruno.”yeah your right im going to take a nap rose show her where she can stay and ill see you later crystal so i can show you around”Bruno says as he walks away.”follow me ill show you where you can stay”Rose says as she walks off and crystal follows her. (timeskip to when bolt is a year old cuz im lazy) ”come on bolt you can do it” crystal says as she opens her arms and bolt stands up and wobbles abit and slowly starts walking toward crystal” crystal what are you doing up its la-is he walking?”Bruno says as he walks in and see bolt walking”yes hes finally walking”crystal says as she hugs bolt once he gets to her. Bolt turns and looks at bruno and pats crystals arm”want me to let go?” Crystal asks as she lets bolt go and bolt slowly walks to bruno as bruno starts walking out” bruno turn around” Crystal says ” what is i- cmere little guy”Bruno says as he turns around and crouches down when he sees bolt walking towards him and bolt reaches bruno and hugs him”awww so cute” Crystal says and bolt starts making noise”is he trying to speak?”Bruno asks as crystal comes over and crouches down near bruno and bolt keeps making noises” m-mommy” Bolt says as he looks at crystal and giggles as crystal and bruno hug him”he finally said his first word im s-”Crystal says before getting inturupted by bolt” d-daddy” Bolt says as he looks at bruno and bruno chuckles”im not your fa-ow why did u hit me?” Bruno asks while rubbing the back of his head where he got hit.”let him dream bruno hes still young and he looks up to you as a father”Crystal says as she crosses her arms. (Here comes his guard and the Birth of twins) ”i just remembered something did you send a letter to someone named luna?” bruno asks ”yea i did why?”crystal asks and looks at bruno”well a letter and a child came back from someone named luna” bruno says as he signals one of his friends to bring the child in”i dont know her name she said she was sent to protect bolt”bruno says as he looks at bolt.and brunos friend comes back with a little girl with brown hair, black cat ears and a tail, (seeing as i forgot to put eye color imma go with what looks good with the hair)bright green eyes and crystal stands up and does some sign language saying ’are you lunas youngest guard?’ and the girl signs back’yes i am miss my name is jade’(jade is not deaf in crystals family they do sign language to find out if you worked for the kishimatas or not its kinda like a test)” my name is crystal nice to meet you...?” Crystal says acting like that sign language thing never happend.”my name is jade its nice to meet you to miss crystal”Jade says(omg its hard to type while riding the bus >.<)” just call me crystal and your here to protect my son yes?” Crystal asks and jade nods(btw atm jade is a few months older then bolt)”yes i am crystal”Jade answers as she bows slightly” good you will be my sons personal guard until further notice.”Crystal says as she grabs jades hand and pulls her toward bolt who is playing with brunos tail,crystal and jade laugh silently ’jade you must act as my sons sister he is not to know he has a guard understood?’ crystal signs with one hand and jade nods as they reach bolt and bruno” bruno this is jade bolts new sister”Crystal says(the sister thing will stay till bolts about 4) as jade lets go of crystals hand and sits next to bolt and bolt stops playing with brunos tail and starts playing with jades” nice to meet you jade im bruno and crystal we need to talk alone.”Bruno says as he stands up and looks at crystal.”alright jade watch your”brother” ok?” Crystal asks” ok mom” Jade says as she hugs bolt and bolt yawns. (timeskip to when bolt is 2½ years old and crystal is about...8 months pregnant)’i cant wait till your out of me’crystal thinks in slight anger”your glareing again mom”Bolt says as he looks up from his book”thanks sweetie i didnt realize i was”Crystal says as she rubs her stomach and bruno walks in and hugs crystal from behind”how are you feeling?” Bruno asks as he puts a hand on crystals stomach” im feeling fine dont worry about me” Crystal says ”ok i wont also hikori has something for you bolt a new book i think” Bruno says as he looks at bolt”i’ll go see what he has later” Bolt says as he goes back to reading”bolt go see what book he has now” Crystal says and bolt sighs and gets up”yes mom”Bolt says as he walks out of the room and crystal grabs her stomach”no way..”Crystal says as she starts waddling towards the door” what is it?” Bruno asks concerned”bruno its time.” Crystal says as she keeps waddling”hold on crystal”Bruno says as he transforms and carrys crystal to the nursery/birthing area (timeskip to three hours later and after the birthing of the twins)”congrats my friend its a boy and a girl” says Kurama(aka narus dad) as he hands bruno the girl and crystal the boy”they both have the curse”Crystal says as she looks at her new son and daughter”what will we name them”Bruno asks as he looks at his daughter” toxic for our son and blossom for our daughter” Crystal says as she yawns and bolt walks in with jade behind him” is my new sister here?” Bolt says as he stands near bruno”yes she is she also has a brother their names are toxic and blossom” Bruno says as he crouches down for bolt to see blossom and bolt glares slightly at blossom’i really wish i was an only child’ bolt thinks as he walks out of the room” they are both adorable and they look alike too. Anyway i better go after bolt” Jade says as she bows and runs off to find bolt. IM SORRY I WILL UPDATE SOON ;~; Category:Blog posts